Scary Monsters and Really Scary Monsters
by Kaity the journalist
Summary: Zaris is a new student at the Monster Academy alongside with her siblings, unknown monsters, monsters who've been here before and monsters she knew when she was little. What will Zaris' life be after she moved from her old sewer to her new one?


**Zaris' POV**

This is just in: I moved from my old sewer to a new sewer. The old sewer I used to live in was full of Monster Hunters that tried to kidnap my family and my friends. I never wanted something like this to happen. My Mom told me it was time we moved. So, we moved closer to the academy I was going to for my first day.

As we moved, the sewer I was going to move to was where my cousin lives. I hope he doesn't get surprised at all. I just wanted to make my family welcome to the new sewer. My twin sister, Malina was never surprised at anything. Then there's my little brother, Scarmin who is suppose to be going to the same academy as us but wanted to pursue his career as a monster fighter. And finally, my big brother, Hondomiran who is always there for me. He's going to the same academy as me and Malina. There's one problem: we're all mistaken as bunny rabbits, just like our cousin, Ickis.

Me, Malina, Scarmin and Hondomiran were going together to stay at school but Scarmin is not coming with us because he thinks staying at a school for a few years isn't fun. Mom and Dad always kept talking about how much scare academy was going to be fun but Scarmin didn't want to go anyways.

As soon as us siblings went to the sign ups, there was a load of monsters. Exactly a bunch of different kinds of them.

"Yo, wassap! Long time no see!" Hondomiran was greeting one of his good friends before he moved. "It's been a while, Majuare."

"It's been a while, Hondomiran. I'm glad I finally found you!" Majuare was excited to see my big brother.

**Hondomiran's POV**

Majuare and I were good friends since elementary school. We used to practice scaring together. We were almost like brothers. Majuare had a sister but she was the cutest. Too bad she's still in high school.

If anyone tries to bully my best friend, I'm there for him if he needs me. Same goes to my siblings. I'm the eldest of all my siblings. Scarmin is the youngest.

As soon as we were going to get things for the sign ups, I finally found my cousin. He reminds me so much of Scarmin when he was little but only darker color of red/pink. We just saw him walk past a monster who everyone doesn't seem to like at all.

"Is that Slickis' son?" Majuare was asking me in a deep tone of voice. "I know you are the nephew of Slickis. Hopefully, you'll meet up with his son." Ickis doesn't like me for some reason. After all these moments we had together are gone. Memories of us, gone. It's because I was a lot bigger than him. I waved hi to Ickis but he just went by and got his papers. "Dude, something's wrong with him. Why don't you do talk to him?" Majuare was starting to tell me that is a sign that I should talk to Ickis.

Majuare went up to Ickis and talked to him. "Your cousins are here. Why don't you wanna say hi to them?"

"I don't have time for that. I gotta get to the orientation." I knew he was faking it.

"Hondo!" Majuare was coming to me with something. "Ickis said he was off to some orientation here."

"Dude, he was lying." It was time for the orientation anyways so Majuare and I left to sit with a bunch of cool monsters.

**Zaris' POV**

After I saw Ickis ignore Hondomiran, I went to the orientation. Hondomiran sat with Majuare and his group of monsters. Malina was sitting somewhere in the back. I sat in the front. I saw a monster that had horns with a red body. I feel like I need to talk to him.

"Hello" The red monster was looking at me nicely. "I'm Rubi."

"I'm Zaris. The ninja monster from another sewer!" I gotta say, I was a ninja back in school. I used to be so good!

"Rubi, who is that you're talking to?" A monster with flippy hair was just talking to Rubi.

"Hi Etch. I was introducing myself to a wonder rabbit that can be a ninja!" Great, So I get called a rabbit.

"I'm Etch, Rubi's step brother." He was introducing himself to me.

**Malina's POV**

Sitting in the back is waaaaaaay cooler that sitting anywhere but the back. I found some monsters that sat with me. They didn't talk to me. I stood there all by myself. I have no friends at all unless school starts. Then, a bunch of popular monsters came up to me, slapping me everywhere until the teachers had to get it to stop.

Why am I always the one getting bullied? Why can't it be my little brother? or my twin sister? or my big brother?

**Hondomiran's POV**

Majuare was on a role with the monsters and introduced me to them.

Another major thing happened was my sister, Malina got beat up by some idiots who are dumb enough to slap monsters in the faces. What is wrong with these monsters? They don't know how to be cool?

Zaris was talking to two monsters. One with horns. One with the flippy hair. I wish I had flippy hair like him.

And Ickis? He stood with his friends Krumm and Oblina. Nothing else was possible to talk to him.

After the orientation was over, I was trying to talk to him. "Ickis, We need to talk!" but Krumm and Oblina were pushing me away.

"HEY!" Majuare's powerful flexible tentacles wrapped Krumm and Oblina.

"KRUMM! OBLINA!" I knew Ickis wanted to get Majuare to stop.

"Ickis, listen to me! You gotta talk with your cousin! He says your ignoring him!" Majuare was serious. If anyone disobeys him, he'll wrap you like a burrito.

"Ickis, This is ridiculous! You can't just ignore your own cousin like this!" I kept shouting at Ickis, getting his attention.

**Majuare's POV**

You guys wanna know what I look like? I like more like a squid and an octopus combined. I'm a purple Squitopus with an attitude. But still, I'm very classy.

I wrapped Krumm and Oblina. I was still waiting on Ickis to talk to my best friend.

"Majuare, you put those two monsters down RIGHT NOW!" It was that one teacher. I don't know who she was. I put Krumm and Oblina down, staying to wait on Ickis

"What's going on?!" Hondomiran's sisters came. "Ickis? Ickis! I'm so glad it's you!" Zaris and Malina gave Ickis a big hug. "We missed you so much! Are you ignoring our big brother?"

"I had other stuff to do. I had no choice."

"LIAR." Whoa, Hondomiran gotten so mad. "YOU JUST WANTED TO IGNORE ME FOR FUN. NOW, YOUR SAYING YOU HAD OTHER STUFF TO DO?!"

Malina was weak after getting beaten up by random popular monsters.

Hondomiran was really mad, it's not even funny. When he's mad, he's raging.

"I'm SORRY. I didn't even recognize you. Consider yourself a bull in the bronx if your acting all like this!" Ickis was angry too. Cousins do get angry at times.

"BRO, REMEMBER WHEN WE WERE TOGETHER SINCE CHILDHOOD?! REMEMBER THIS?!" Hondomiran showed the picture of him and Ickis when he was little.

I miss my sister, Jakena... She would've stopped this...

**Zaris' POV**

Well, after that fight, I got dragged to go to our assigned rooms. I was in a room with Rubi and that one robot. Malina was in a room with this demon-like monster with a helmet with horns and covers it's face and a monster with an eyeball as a tail. Hondomiran was in a room with two monsters that were cool in the group with Majuare. Being in a room with Rubi is really fun. Hopefully, we'll sit next to each other on the first day of school!


End file.
